


You're like the coffee. Bitter, yet mellow and faintly sweet

by TsunKing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, let hoshi be happy dammit, this fic that goes hand and hand with my chat fic : D, this pairing is so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunKing/pseuds/TsunKing
Summary: They became a thing no less than a week ago, yet they are already jumping to a valentines day date for their first.





	You're like the coffee. Bitter, yet mellow and faintly sweet

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, it only just hit me that today being valentines day means I have an excuse to write a date fluff fic for good ol tennis boy!

Shuichi heard his phone vibrate before picking it out of his pocket, and the sounds of quick typing meshed with the sounds of the people talking in the cafe. The words "we're on a date rn" were mashed in, albeit clumsily, but thankfully auto-correct exists. Across from him, he could see Ryoma doing the same, and his suspicions were confirmed when he read the group chat.

>   
>  Bae-thoven: wow you two are already on your first date?!
> 
> A real boy: are you not rushing things a bit?
> 
> A real boy: if I recall, you two only became a thing no less than a week ago
> 
> Kms: nah
> 
> Kms: its valentines day so why not
> 
> No shit: ^
> 
> I am not a dad: best of luck to you both
> 
> I am not a dad: now if you will excuse me, I have a gf to attend to
> 
> I have the power of god: atua sends his regards!  
> 

Almost at once, both boys put their phones down simultaneously and back into their pockets

"Geez, can't they mind their own business" the tennis player sighed as he sipped his coffee. It was hazelnut coffee, with a splash of milk and a small amount of sugar. It was still strong and bitter, yet bore faint sweet undertones, and wasn't the almighty pitch black that plain black coffee was. "Just like you" as Shuichi poetically puts with a light laugh while sipping his espresso, much to the embarrassment of his boyfriend as the dusty pink blush on his plush cheeks burned to a stronger hue of pink.

"I take it back, you're worse." Ryoma says with a chuckle, as he joins the detective in the small, but endearing bout of laughter.

 

They left the shop and walked onto the bustling streets. Couples walking up and down the streets, the chatter of dates and plans reverberated in the area, as the sounds became a song. A song sung with the gleeful and cheerful voices of many, as the detective and tennis pro couple make their way down the street. The brisk breeze blew through the crowd, causing a small shiver from them both.

"Aside from coffee, did you have anything else in mind?" Ryoma asked lifting his head up from the crowds to look up to Shuichi.

"Yeah, just a few blocks down" he pointed down the street to what he assumed was a shop, but.... "Oh..." unfortunately for the tennis pro, his height in this crowd made it nigh impossible to see what it was the detective was pointing to and gave a low huff in response as he tried to see whatever it was Shuichi was trying to direct his attention to.

"Here" before he knew it, he found surprisingly deft arms lift him up and he found himself hoisted on Shuichi's shoulders, earning some stares from the crowd, but he did his best to pay them no mind.

"Give a guy some warning before you do something like that again" he sarcastically whined, but deep down he liked it when he was lifted up like this, though he would never admit that to anyone at all.

"Haha" laughed Shuichi before pointing again to a building that got Ryoma's attention.

It was a cat shelter.

"I found this place around a month ago, and I was planning on coming here with you" he said as he (reluctantly) set Ryoma down, before entering the building. He loved cats, that was no secret, so coming to a place like this was practically the equivalent to going to heaven, or in this case, a heaven that's full of adorable felines that he swears he can just relax around for hours on end. The smile that formed on Ryoma's face once things were settled and they could interact with the cats was a smile that Shuichi swore to burn into his brain as it was probably one of, if not the most endearing and lovable things he's seen in a while. But sadly, step one of his plan was checked off the list, now onto step two.

"Uwah?!" he said, startling Ryoma who turned around with a Russian blue kitten huddled in his arms. "Whats wrong?"

"Crap, I think I forgot my wallet at the cafe" he turned around and headed to the exit before Ryoma started to set down the cat and looked like he was ready to kick the door down and sprint down the street and through the crowd at record speed.

"Nononono, its ok Ryoma I swear!" he started to almost flail his hands a bit, before pacifying his boyfriend a bit "I'll run back and get it, just play with the cats ok" he gave a worried smile, he cant have Ryoma leave this building or else his plan is busted.

Ryoma gave a sigh before saying "Fine, but Shu, promise me you won't do stuff like this again okay?" he said with a frown.

"I promise," Shuichi said with a brighter smile in return as he turned around and left the cat shelter, and once he made sure he was out of view, he made a mad dash in the opposite direction of the cafe.

 

Before he knew it, Ryoma saw Shuichi burst into the shelter, looking out of breath while holding out his wallet. "hey.... sorry that took a bit" he said, taking time to catch his breath before sitting down next to Ryoma, who held out a Norwegian forest cat out for him to pet. He brushed the pale orange fur as the cat softly purred at the touch.

"We should get a cat one of these days" said Shuichi, and earned a "Yeah... i'd love that.." from Ryoma who seemed to occupied with his cat, which only made Shuichi smile more.

 

They exited the shelter after what felt like an hour when in reality the sun was just starting to set and they have been there since noon. The two stopped by a park with a fountain that lightly sprayed winter cooled water into a faint mist around its pool. The sunsets light only making the mist and fountain shine brighter with its amber light and one could easily mistake this setting for something straight out of a painting or romance novel.

"Could we stop by here? I want to show you something" asked Shuichi who motioned over to a bench in front of the fountain.

"Sure, I don't see why not" he replied as the pair seated themselves on the admittedly cold bench. The breeze started to pick up a bit, causing Ryoma to shiver a little and huddle more in his coat and held his scarf closer to keep warm.

Shuichi looked lost in thought before moving his hands to Ryoma's hat and carefully pulling it down over his eyes. Ryoma's hands instinctively went to his hat but were stopped by Shuichi.

"Its okay Ryoma, I'm not gonna try anything funny" he covered Ryoma's hands with his own in a calming manner, earning a sigh from the other.

"Okay... I trust you" pulling his hands away from his hat and resigning his sight to pitch black darkness, hearing what sounded like Shuichi shuffling through his jacket. And not long after, he felt a small box placed on his lap.

"You can look now" and when he pulled his hat up, he saw that it was a box of chocolate. Looking more at it, the box was decorated in a traditional shade of pink, but the box was decorated with cat paws and kittens all over. He looked towards Shuichi, and was met with a warm pair of lips brought to his. The cold air became the last thing on his mind as he hummed against the taller boys lips and felt warmth pool around his cheeks again before they both pulled apart and both looking equally flustered. 

"Truth is I ended up running straight to the store after I left the cat shelter. I was gonna get you a regular box, but I saw the cat print on this one and couldn't refuse" he said with a smile, and he was met with the smaller boy laughing with tears pricking his eyes. "whats wrong?" worry started to fill his voice "Oh my god i'm so sorry Ryoma I'm so sorry!" he started to panic and apologize before the boy in question began to realize he was crying and wiped his tears.

"Shit, no this is perfect I swear..." he sniffled (and the cold air probably didn't help) "It's just........ I never thought I'd ever get to feel like this again..." he said somberly before he was brought into a warm hug, and reassuring circles were rubbed into his back, and the two slowly looked to each other once more.

"I'm really glad that I got to spend today with you Ryoma..." 

"Me too..." the two's lips found themselves to each other without breaking the embrace the two were in, as the sun began to shine a gentle orange glow on the two.

"Hey Ryoma" he said between the kiss, and was given a questioning "Hmm?"

"Happy Valentines day"

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA, so much cheese q ^ q
> 
> sadly i don't think I'll get the chat fic chapter on time this week, but I hoped u liked this fic :D


End file.
